


Slowtown

by UKULELEWRITER



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Carmilla has muscles, Carmilla will probably beat you up, Danny is married to a whore, F/F, G!P Carmilla, Gen, Jealous Carmilla, Lafontaine is the worst at advices, Laura is a little angel, and a few tattoos, perry is a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKULELEWRITER/pseuds/UKULELEWRITER
Summary: This is a song!fic slowtown by twenty one pilots I recommend listening to them to get the vibe of the storyCarmilla and Laura are crazy twenty four year olds long time friends until Laura thinks 30 year old Danny Lawrence might be the one.





	1. When you don’t know where to run

“She what?” Laura was practically screaming “she had a wife carm! She was cheating” carmilla’s eyes bugged out of her head “cupcake calm down! I’ll come pick you up!”

She zoomed out the door on to her black pick up truck, Carmilla knew she could not waste any time, not with Laura

“Cupcake I’m here” Carmilla screams at the door pounding her fist on it 

“Carm!” She leaped in to the arms, her make up running down her face 

“S-She l-left me a-and-“ carmilla shut her up

“Calm down, let’s go inside, it’s freezing outside” she embraces you in to a warm hug

“Sit down Cupcake I’ll make you some hot cocoa” she sits her down on  
The corduroy couch 

)/)/)/) time skip 

“Cupcake, listen you can't cry for some idiot that is married” she wiped Laura’s tears 

“I know, I know, I-I really thought she’d be the one you know?” Her eyes were red and swollen from crying so much it physically hurt to see her like this

“Laura you get She was a 30 year old? Right?” Carmill looks directly in to her eyes

“Yeah, but carmilla Im slowly turning too old for anyone to love” carmilla visibly shudders 

“No you’re not, there’s still so many people out there, you gotta let Danny go she’s going to die soon so forget about her” carmilla shrugs 

“Carm!” She punches her playfully 

“Finally I got you to smile” she blushes 

/)/)/(/(/(/) 

“You what!” Lafontaine screams at me 

“Yeah, she had a wife” i say it like it were   
Nothing

“Laur, so, Danny Lawrence had a life and was using you? For 5 Years!??!” They were in shock 

“What The hell, where the fuck is Danny? Who’s her wife?” They’re fist pounded on the table 

 

“Laura, I think you should try to get someone your age” perry bargained 

“Uh-“ i stuttered 

“Who is keeping the apartment?” They said out of the blue 

“Me, but i need to sell it, coz I’m moving in with carmilla” Lafontaine’s eyes glared at me 

“Laura, you get that carmilla brings “study buddies” to her home?” They quoted “study buddies” exaggeratedly which concerned me

“YES! I know laf carm has a thing for having multiple girls at a time” I roll my eyes

“Sweetie, you know you can always move in with us, right?” Perry suggested 

“Laf, perry? You two are not going to do that ‘pay half the rent’, I might as well move in with carm” I smiled at the though of carm- wait what?


	2. My Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla struggles with getting older and not finding love, or is she too blind to see it?
> 
> Laura finally sleeps in carm’s bed

Wouldn’t it be great? 

If we woke up in slowtown 

“You’re obsessed” Lafontaine laughs at me

“Well, when you sing a song about losing your childhood, see who’s obsessed?” I take a sip of my beer 

“I’d kill to be 12 again, just being kids again, you know?” I sigh and turn to laf

“What do you mean?” They question 

“Lots of things, one of them is never finding love, not settling down having a house a wife... kids” I stand up on the roof and throw away my beer can 

“Well, surely you’ll find a wife-“ I interrupt them

“I get it I’m not a family person, okay? I’m not the kind of woman to find someone and settle down” I cup my face with my palm and let my head rest to the side

“You’re only 24, and you’ve just moved out of your mom’s 3 years ago, chill out” Lafontaine tried to ease my worry

“I don’t wanna be alone” I hold my knees close to my chest and sigh

“Hey, lighten up, you’re not the only one who’s gonna be single, you’ve got Laura” I look at the sun setting, peeking through the clouds it reminded me of, her, my little ball of sun- what the hell?!

“Why don’t we go inside, it’s getting kinda chilly outside” I lie, a truthful lie

“Yeah, sure” they say as we climb down the latter

/(/(/(/(/(/(/

“Cupcake I’m back!” I yell as I enter my house

“Hey, carm” her face lights up as my name rolls off her tongue 

“Do you want anything to eat?” I head to the kitchen 

“No thanks, carm” her face dropped in concerned seriousness, I’m in for a long night 

“Hey, Cupcake, what’s wrong?” I planted a hand on her shoulder 

“It’s just... It’s not fair Danny seemed so honest about.. everything!” She sobbed, I hugged her it was the only thing I could do to make her stop bawling her eyes out for some idiot who couldn’t love her the way I can- dear god what am I saying 

“Thanks, carm, you’re the greatest friend I’ll ever have” something about that word ‘friend’ that always made me feel so... unhappy, yet so happy that I am

“Yeah.. you too.” I answered as Laura placed her head on my shoulder whilst standing up

Ever since me and Laura became friends she’s always done this.  
If one of us, we’ll comfort each other  
Laura had always been that comfort I could never have when I was younger, I could always count on her.

“Cupcake, why don’t you go to sleep, it’s getting late and.. stuff” way to ruin the moment, karnstein

She lifted her head off of my shoulder making the once warm spot, cold and abandoned 

“I- yeah.. I should be getting to- wait where do I sleep?” I realize I couldn’t let someone like Laura sleep on a couch, I realized the couch was.. a better option than to sleep on the floor

“You Can sleep on my bed, I can rest on the couch” I could feel the mood get a little awkward

“Carm, you can sleep on the bed too, it’s way too big for someone as small as me” I snicker a bit 

“Laura, you’re only, like, 2 inches shorter than me” I laugh at her remark 

“But still this bed is too big for me, and that couch is too small for you, come on! Sleep on the bed with me” Laura pleaded.

“Alright, fine” i gave in, because i mean, who couldn’t?  
I settled into bed next to her moaning at laying down on my sweet, beautiful bed, I dozed If to the sounds of Laura’s little breaths, ‘this girl must be doing something to me ‘ she’s so inevitably perfect I don’t think I can imagine living with someone other than her- ‘what is going on with me??’ 

My eyes shot open 

“Danny.. Danny I still love you-“ She sniffled.  
there was a constant heartache in those words shooting a pain throughout my chest

“Danny, we were going to get married..” I turned over to her, was she talking in her sleep

“Laura? Laura wake up, it’s just a dream” she blinked a few times, finally revealing those beautiful hazel eyes of hers 

“Carm, I m-miss her s-so much” Laura finally said, I clenched my fists tight enough my knuckles turned white,

“Laura, she doesn’t deserve you, she doesn’t deserve someone as amazing as you” she hugged me squeezing all of the air inside of my lungs, I didn’t care because she does that even without having to touch me.

“Go to sleep Laura, you have a busy day tomorrow” I saw her sleep, she was so... innocent. And peaceful, she’s done something to the way I look at her.. not that I’m complaining.

 

I have an idea. But i don’t think Laura will like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats carm gonna do?


End file.
